Oops A Daisy!
by waitingformywallflowerdoctor
Summary: Ginny's scared. She should be. She's pregnant and only 15! *NOW COMPLETE!*
1. Finding Out

A/N: My new story! I am in such a good writing mood! Here is chapter 1 of Oops-A-Daisy! The whole story is in Ginny's POV, by the way! It is set during The Trio's 6th year. Ginny is in 5th year. It is now October. This does not, at all, go by HBP! Well, some of it doesn't.

**Disclaimer: I am really getting' tired of this!**

I am so scared. It is impossible. Absolutely, and completely impossible.

Or was it?

***FLASHBACK***

It was Hermione's birthday and Harry and Ron gave her a surprise party. Everyone was invited, even the Slytherins (which, looking back, was a horrible idea!) They had firewhiskey and, let's just say I had too many of them! So did Draco Malfoy. We were both drunk and all of the Slytherins in his dorm were at the party. We went to his dorm and we started kissing and…well…I think you know were that is going!

***END OF FLASHBACK***

Oh my God! I am pregnant and the father is Draco Malfoy! No, no, no, no, no, NO! I was supposed to end up with Harry Potter, the hero! Not Draco Malfoy, the villain!

It's official. I hate my life. And now, I'm crying on the floor of the girl's bathroom, with no one to comfort me, but Moaning Myrtle.

**A/N: Okay. Very, very, very, very short, I know! Horrible, I know! But, if you liked it please tell me!**

**Love, **

**Kalena :D**


	2. Telling Draco

**A/N: Here's chapter two! This one is longer than the last! Yay! **

_**Rachael 'Carlisle' Howden~**_** I am so sorry that you don't like who the baby's father is! I hope you still like my story! Although, I don't really get the rest of your review.**

**Disclaimer: I am sick of putting this up on all of my stories!**

_I have to tell Draco. He might understand! Or…he might not!_ My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a soft, "Hello?" I realized this voice as Hermione's immediately.

"Uh…hi Hermione. I was just…uh…" I couldn't finish. I broke into hysterical sobs. Hermione ran over and held me close.

"What's the matter Ginny?" She asked her voice full of concern.

"I don't know if I should tell you. You might be mad at me!" I said through sobs.

"I'm here for you, no matter what." She said, with too much confidence.

"Okay, I'm…I'm…pregnant." I whispered the last part. "Oh my God, Ginny." She whispered back. "Who's the Father?" She asked, and she regretted it the minute I told her whom.

"It's Draco Malfoy." I whispered.

"You have to be kidding me!"

"I wish I was." I still whispered.

"You have to tell him, you know." She said. "Soon." She added.

"I know. I think I'll do it tomorrow." I said, much braver than I felt.

"You should also tell your mum." She said in a whisper. I closed my eyes. "I know." I answered. "I'll send her an owl tomorrow night after I tell Draco."

* * *

I woke up to morning sickness. I ran to the bathroom. Luckily, none of my dorm roommates are up. _It is time to tell Draco._ I got dressed (and puked about four more times!) and went downstairs. Somehow, I was the only one there…along with Draco. Yeah we haven't talked since that night. I walked up to the Slytherin table.

"Hi." I said timidly.

"Hi." He said back, munching on his toast.

"Can we talk?" I asked, sitting down next to him.

"I think we need to." He said still looking down.

"Draco, there's no reason for me to bead around the bush. I'm pregnant and you're the Father." I said, looking at him. He looked up when I said, '…and you're the Father.'

"Me?"

I nodded. We both took a few breaths to calm ourselves down. He looked into my eyes, which was hard. "Well…that is unexpected. But…I will be there for you and the baby." He said, not dropping our gaze.

"Really?" I asked softly.

"Really. I may be a prat sometimes, but I still have a heart."

I threw my arms around his neck. "Thank you." I said.

He rubbed my back. "Your welcome." He murmured. We broke apart. "We have a lot to talk about." I said. He chuckled. "Yes, yes we do." It was starting to get to the point where kids were walking up and making there way to the Great Hall.

"Meet in the Room of Requirement at break. Just wish to find Draco Malfoy." He whispered into my ear, sending chills down my back.

And I don't know why.

**A/N: I am starting to like this story better! For any of you Draco/Ginny fans out there, I hope you like that I am made Draco a nice guy! PLEASE REVIEW! It makes my day! By the way, I am going away for Friday and Saturday and maybe Sunday, I don't know! I will try to update, but I'm not making any promises! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Love, **

**Kalena :D**


	3. Room of Requirement

**Chapter 3: Room of Requirement**

**A/N: Hi-ya! I'm at my aunt's house writing this chapter! I love it here! It is so peaceful. Anyway, here is chapter 3.**

**Disclaimer: NO!**

I walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down. Hermione walked in the Great Hall. She ran up to me.

"How'd it go? Is he going to kill you? Is he going to be there? Will he never talk to you again? Are you two mad at each other? Please tell m-"

"HERMIONE! Calm down! It actually went really well. He is going to be there, surprisingly. He said he might be a prat sometimes, but he does have a heart. Then he told me to meet him in the Room of Requirement at break." I told her.

"REALLY?!" She yelled drawing attention from a few Gryffindors. "Shh!" I said. "Don't draw to much attention." I looked around. Harry and my brother were going to wake up soon. "Let's go outside." I whispered. She nodded,

We walked over to a bench and sat down. "So, is he really going to be there?" She asked slowly.

"Yes, and he is really nice to do that." I said looking past her into space.

"Ginny, Ginny. Ginny!" She snapped me out of my reverie.

"The bell just rang. Let's go." We got up and she went off to DADA and I went to Potions. My favorite subject of the day! Not really!

* * *

Finally, break time! I made my way up to the 7th floor.

I closed my eyes and started pacing and thought:

_I want to find Draco Malfoy._

_I want to find Draco Malfoy._

_I want to find Draco Malfoy._

The door appeared and I stepped inside. It was just like any other room, but it was much more comfortable. There were couches instead of chairs and on one of the couches was Draco Malfoy.

"Hey." I said.

"Hello." He said. I went over to the couch and sat down next to him.

"How are you?"

"Since the last time you talked to me, still pretty good and a little shocked."

"Yeah…me too. What are we going to do about the baby?" I asked.

"Well…what do you want to do about him?"

"I was thinking and-wait, him? You think it's going to be a boy?" I asked

"Yeah…is that a problem?" He asked with his signature smirk on his face.

"No…it's just that I think it's going to be girl." Draco rolled his eyes. "Anyway, I was thinking and…I want to keep her. I don't believe in abortion, and adoption would just be a little to hard for me." I said.

"I understand."

"I am going to owl my mum tonight telling her. I don't know what she is going to do though. You should tell your parents about the baby too." I added.

"I'll tell them, when they are in their nicest mood."

"We should also tell the professors'. I mean, it's not like they aren't gonna find out but, let's tell them before that."

"In a little while. But…Ginny, you should know something."

I looked up, surprised. "What?"

He looked into my eyes, and I swore I saw passion and love, but when he spoke, he said, "I still think the baby's gonna be a boy!"

"Very funny!" We looked at each other and started laughing.

* * *

The rest of my classes that day were uneventful, and finally it was dinner. It was good; it's just that I didn't feel hungry. Hermione just ignored it but Ron and Harry noticed.

"Hey, what's wrong Ginny?" Ron asked with his mouth full. "Oh, for goodness sake Ron, chew then ask questions." Hermione said.

"Oh, I'm not that hungry." I said.

"Oh." Harry and Ron said together.

I got up and said, "Bye Harry, Ron. Good night Hermione." They murmured bye and I went upstairs to start on that letter to my mother.

**A/N: Hope you liked it. I might add another chapter tomorrow or Sunday! REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Love, **

**Kalena :D**


	4. The Letters and Dumbledore's Office

**Chapter 4: The Letters**

**A/N: Here's chapter 4! I just wanted to say thank you for the reviews and adding this story to your favorite list and story alerts!**

**Disclaimer: No.**

I got out a piece of parchment and my quill. I started writing.

_Dear Mum,_

_Hi. How are you? I'm pretty good. Although you might want to sit down for the next part of the letter. I'm just gonna say 'sorry' in advance. I'm so sorry!_

_I'm not gonna bead around the bush-I'm pregnant. Yes, it's true. You yell, scream, curse or do whatever you want with me, but you probably have a million questions going through your mind. I'll answer a few of them._

_One of them being 'When did this happen?': It was at Hermione's 17__th__ birthday party. Everyone that was a 5__th__, 6__th__, or 7__th__ year in every house was invited. And I do mean every house,_

_Another would be 'Who is the father?': Well…this is one where you have to take a few deep breaths before you read it. The father is Draco Malfoy. Yes we were both drunk. Very drunk. I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to by any standards .We talked about it and he will help me. And we decided that, we will keep the baby._

_I really am truly sorry! Please, when you send a letter back to me, please don't send a Howler. Please, I know I deserve it, I just don't want the whole to know yet. We will tell Dumbledore soon._

_I'm sorry,_

_Ginny_

I read the letter twice before sending it. I'm so confused. I thought life was supposed to be good. But, right now, I don't know. With that last thought, I went to bed.

I awoke the next morning with the unpleasant feeling in my stomach. I ran to the bathroom and threw up. I hope Mum got my letter and isn't too mad. I got dressed, threw up about five more times, and went downstairs for breakfast.

***At the Burrow***

An owl flew through the window. Molly picked up the letter and opened it. It was from Ginny, she could tell that much. She started reading and tears came to her eyes. Arthur came in and asked what was wrong. She handed him the letter and said, "My little girl, my baby girl."

He read the letter with wide eyes. "How could she?" Was all he asked. Molly shook her head, as if saying she didn't know what to say. He handed the letter back to her and Molly got out a piece of parchment and started writing.

***Back at Hogwarts***

I made my way down to the Great Hall. I was the only one there. I got some toast and put some jelly and butter on it. Suddenly, an owl flew in and landed in the oatmeal. It was Errol. Mum's letter. I opened it with shaking hands.

_Dear Ginerva,_ (Oh no, she used my full name.)

_Yes, Ginny, I am mad, and a little disappointed. But, I have always wanted grandchildren. Ever since Bill graduated from Hogwarts. I will just have to accept this. Who threw Hermione's birthday party? Let me guess, Ron and Harry? I'm right, aren't I? _

_As for who the father is, well…I'm just glad he is going to help you through it. I think keeping the baby is a good idea. I wouldn't have been able to go through abortion or adoption. It would just hurt to much. Just thinking about it makes my heart hurt._

_I accidentally left the letter is reach of Gred and Forge-I mean!-Fred and George and they are still laughing. They just can't believe it._

_You are my only daughter and I fully support you, the baby and your decisions._

_See you at Christmas (and maybe with Draco, perhaps?) and you are forgiven,_

_Mum_

I liked the idea of Draco coming home for Christmas with me. It would be nice. I didn't know that someone was reading over my shoulder. The person cleared their throat and I turned around in my seat.

It was Dumbledore. "Hi, Professor." I said.

He smiled. "Hello, when were you going to tell me about your and Mister Malfoy's child?" He asked calmly. "I was-we were…going to tell you-" I got cut off.

The doors opened and Draco walked in. He froze when he saw me and Dumbledore. Dumbledore beckoned Draco over to us. He slowly walked over to us.

"Hi Draco." I said.

"Hello Ginny, Professor." He nodded toward him.

"Hello, I need to talk to both of you in my office for a moment." And we left for his office.

In Dumbledore's office, Draco and I sat down in the chairs in front of Dumbledore's desk. I looked from Draco to Dumbledore and back again. "Well…I think you two would need to explain this situation a little bit." He said, still smiling.

I went first. "It was Hermione's 17th birthday party and the Slytherins were invited that were in years 5, 6 and 7. There was fire whiskey there and well…Draco and I had a little too much…" I trailed off, looking at Draco for help.

"We went up to my dormitory and we…we…well…you know. How did you even find out?" He asked the headmaster. "I read Ginny's letter from her mother. Clearly, after the first few sentences, anyone could tell what she was talking about." He was still smiling!

"Oh." Was all the blond said.

"I think that you two will need a room to yourselves when the baby arrives. Hmm…how about the Room of Requirement? It is big and spacious. It would look just like one of the apartment rooms Muggles use." He said.

Draco and I looked at each other and nodded. "Alright then, I will tell the other Professors that you two will move into the Room of Requirement and I will alert them about your pregnancy, Miss Weasley."

"Thank you." I told him. He smiled. What is with him and smiling?!

We walked out and stopped outside the doors. "What did the letter say?" Draco asked.

"Just that she understands how I can't get rid of this baby and how she supports me and how maybe you can come home with me for Christmas." I said.

He smiled. "I like that idea." "What idea?" I asked him. "The one about me going to your house for Christmas."

"You would like to come with me?" I asked him, getting more and more excited. "Yes." He was staring into my eyes. He leaned down and I lifted my head. Our lips touched. It was just an average little kiss, but it meant so much. We pulled apart and he had a goofy smile on his face. I was pretty positive, that I had the same smile on my face. He grabbed my hand and we went off to the Great Hall. Little did we know that someone was watching us the whole time.

I finally understood. I was in love with Draco Malfoy. And he loves me.

**A/N: Okay, this chapter was fun to write! I hope you all liked that little kiss at the end. I did! REVIEW PLEASE! It makes my day!**

**Love,**

**Kalena :D**


	5. Chaos

**Chapter 5: Chaos**

**A/N: Here is chapter 5! Thanks for all of your alerts and other stuff! (I'm kinda tired; this chapter may not be the best.)**

**Disclaimer: NO! I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! I wish I owned Fred though! ;)**

I finally think the morning sickness was over (ooh, no it's not! I ran to the nearest bathroom and puked.) The past week was pretty normal, you know, except for Draco and my's secret meetings. But that changed on Wednesday. The day Rita Skeeter's article came out. Oh, joy!

I was on my way to the Great Hall, but everyone was staring at me. I didn't know why. Hermione ran up to me and handed me the newspaper. "Read this!" She said breathlessly.

_**Ginny Weasley Pregnant with Draco Malfoy's Child**_

I didn't need to read anymore. I threw the paper back at Hermione and ran. I didn't know where I was going, but somehow I ended up in the dungeons. I sat down on the floor and started crying. I cried and cried until I felt a pair of arms wrap around me.

They were warm. I instantly knew that they were Draco's arms. I looked up and was right. It was Draco. "What's wrong?" He murmured. I tried to stop crying. "Rita…Skeeter…wrote about…us." And I couldn't say anymore, but he understood.

He grabbed my hand we left for the Room of Requirement. Once inside, he sat down and pulled me into his lap. I put my head in the crook of his neck and more tears came. He stroked my hair and didn't mind being a human tissue.

"Shh…shh." He said over and over again, trying to calm me down. It didn't really work.

"Hey, look at me." I looked at him and locked eyes. Blue met brown. "Rita Skeeter is an old hag who never gets her facts straight. Probably most of those facts are not right. I don't care. She can just go and fall in a hole!" He said, trying to joke. I put a faint smile on my lips.

"I love you." He whispered in my ear. It still sent shivers down my spine whenever he did that. Granted, it was the first time he said those three little words in front of me.

"I love you, too." I said. He kissed my forehead. "Come on." He got up and held out his hand. I took it and left the Room of Requirement, even though I didn't want to.

I walked into the Great Hall and everyone looked at me. God, I hate that! I quickly walked up to the Gryffindor table and sat down in front of Hermione.

"Ugh! This is so annoying! I hate having all the attention on me." I whispered fiercely. "I know." She said quietly.

Just then, the doors flew open. In came a very mad Ron and Snape. Snape went to Draco and Ron came to me. I'm pretty positive they both whispered, "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!"

"Hi to you, too." I said. "Ginny, I'm hoping that this is not true!" He was still whispering.

"Well…It's true! So just deal with it! I love him and he loves me. We are going to have this child and there is nothing you can do about it!" I whispered frantically. And with that, I walked out of the Great Hall with every eye on me.

My classes were all the same. Whispers, pointing, staring, the whole nine yards. It was chaos! All through the day, where ever I went! It got quite annoying. I almost lost my temper twice.

Finally, it was time for Potions again. This was going to be fun, considering the fact that I had it with the Slytherins _and_ Snape! Oh joy!

We were trying to make a forgetfulness potion when Snape came up to me. "Hmm…why don't you pour some of this in Draco Malfoy's pumpkin juice to make him forget all about you, eh?" He said the last three words very slowly.

I was furious, and the Slytherins that were laughing weren't any help either. I was about to say something when I felt light-headed and hit the ground.

All I remember was a scream from my partner and Snape's signature sneer plastered on his face, before I blacked out.

**A/N: I thought that would be fun to write and it was! Hope you all liked this chapter! Review please and you get a virtual hug!**

**Love, **

**Kalena :D**


	6. I'm So Scared

**A/N: I'm so so sorry! It has been a long time! There was a dance yesterday and homework and stupid awesome stories make me not want to write! Here is chapter…what chapter is it again? Oh yeah, chapter 6! I have to give Nook Book1998, IcePrincessFireQueen, and Sarah Sanderson a big virtual hug for reviewing! Oh and this chapter Draco's POV!**

**Disclaim: I don't own Harry Potter!**

_I was in Double Transfiguration with the Gryffindors. Yay! Let's just put it this way. Weasley was fuming, Potter was trying to ignore it, and Granger was trying to calm Weasley down. Let's just say that she wasn't succeeding. I was trying to concentrate on how to turn an egg into a cup and then make it do cartwheels._ **(I made that up! Don't judge me!)** _It was the stupidest thing I had ever done, but surprisingly, it was easy. _

Suddenly, Madame Pomfrey bustled into the room. She quickly but swiftly walked up to McGonagall's desk. She whispered something in her ear and McGonagall got up and beckoned me and Weasley to come with her. I was confused, but I got up and followed her out the door. Weasley and I were stealing glances at each other and I was desperately trying not to kill him. I soon realized that we were going to the Hospital Wing. But I still asked the stupidest question ever.

"Where are going?"

"The Hospital Wing." McGonagall said over her shoulder.

"Why?" Weasley asked slowly.

"Your sister collapsed during her Potions class. Her friend came running to me saying that she just fainted. I think its because she's pregnant and fainting happens if she is too exhausted." Madame Pomfrey said.

Weasley and I stopped. "She…" Weasley started. "WHAT?!" I yelled, attracting attention from passers-by. "Shh!" They both said. Weasley was still in shock.

I shook my head and kept walking, no make that jogging. I was the first to get to the Hospital Wing. I opened the doors gently, and went inside. I went to Ginny's bed and sat down quietly, just looking at her. I took her hand and held it between mine. She seemed so cold. "Oh Ginny, please wake up soon."

Her eyes fluttered open. "Hi." She said. I sighed deeply. "Hello." She sat up a little bit. "Where's Madame Pomfrey?" She asked. The doors opened and I pointed toward her. She bustled over and started examining her. I was shooed off the bed.

"Alright Ginny, you can leave tomorrow. You might want to sleep more though. And…" She muttered a few incantations and pointed to Ginny's stomach. "Your baby seems to be doing just fine." She smiled. So did Ginny and me. I thought I eve saw McGonagall and Weasley crack a smile.

We talked for a while after that and soon, Dumbledore came in. He smiled at Ginny and asked, "How are you feeling, miss Weasley?"

"Much better, thank you." He smiled and turned to me. "I'd like to see you in my office please Mr. Malfoy." My smile disappeared. _What did I do know?!_

We went to his office and my parents were in there. _Oh…no. _"Hi Mum…Father." I nodded toward him. He had his cold stare fixed at me. I didn't like that. "What are you doing here?" I asked nervously. At those words my mum burst into tears and flung her arms around my neck. "My baby's gonna have a baby!"

_Oh…no. They read Rita's article. _I looked at my Father. He was still staring at me. He looked like a bomb was about to explode inside of him. _10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! Here he goes! _

"Draco Malfoy! I cannot believe that this is true! You are a filthy blood traitor! I thought I raised you better than this! You better never think about coming back to Malfoy Manor, because you will never be welcomed back! She better be pure-blood!" He shouted at me. I was standing there, with my Mum still latched onto my neck, with my mouth open, agape. So was my Mum's mouth.

"Hey, I raised him too! And you didn't help all that much!" She shouted back.

"Ginny is a pure-blood, but wouldn't care if she was a Muggle-born! I love her! She is the mother of my child and I can't work for Voldemort anymore! I can't do for what he asked me to do! Can't I just stop and control my own life?"

I momentarily forgot what was in the room beside us. Apparently, my Father did also. "NO! You cannot stop! You made the Unbreakable Vow! No backing down. Or else you will get killed and never see your child or Miss Weasley ever!" And with that he left. I sat down on a chair. My Mum had let go of me at some point and was sitting in the chair across from me. _I guess I'm now disowned by my own Father. Oh wait…his isn't my Father anymore! _

"Don't worry Draco. He'll come around, just…go with Ginny for Christmas vacation and…and…I love you. Never forget that." I nodded and felt the tears running down my face, but I didn't care. She kissed my forehead and left. The tears were running down my face non-stop.

Dumbledore stepped closer and murmured, "What do you have to do for Voldemort?" "Do you…really want to know?" I asked through the tears. He nodded. "I…I have to kill you." And with that I left the room, leaving behind a dumbfounded headmaster.

Normally, us Malfoy's never cry, but I'm not a Malfoy anymore.

I'm so scared. And I'm pretty positive Ginny felt the same way.

**(Yeah, that's not the end! Keep going!)**

I walked back to the Hospital Wing and found it deserted. I went over to Ginny's bed and picked up her hand. She was sleeping and now I woke her up. _Great going Draco!_

"Hey. Are you okay?" She asked. "Yeah, I'm perfectly fine." _You're so not!_

"I'm not. I'm scared. I don't think I can do this. I don't think I am ready to be mother. I…I…I" She broke down into hysterical sobs. I pulled her into my lap and hugged her. She was really scared, just like him. I started to rub her back soothingly. "Shh…shh…" I kept murmuring that over and over. She needed to calm down.

"Hey you need to calm down. Over-exertion is bad for the baby. Think of him." I got the _the-baby-is-not-a-boy-and-I-know-because-I'm-the-mother! _look from her. "Okay, think of her." She nodded.

"So is the baby really a girl?" I asked. "No. I just gave you that look to make you shut up." She laughed. And so did I.

We lost track of time and soon, her eyelids were drooping. And she fell asleep right there on my lap.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! I might update Nineteen Years Later tomorrow or Sunday. I love your reviews and I want you to review my story! It makes my day! Write in your review Bibidi-Bobidi-Boo! If you liked it and snargle-snargle giddy pip if you didn't!**

**Love, **

**Kalena :D**


	7. Christmas

**A/N: Here is chapter 7! Oddly enough, I have nothing to say. Ginny's POV! She is 3 months pregnant. She had already had her first sonogram. The baby is fine and well.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah…No! I don't own it.**

_Christmas._

_My favorite time of year._

_The lights, the colors, the happiness, and the love. And this time…I have the love of my life coming home with me._

So here we are, sitting in the Trio's compartment on the Hogwarts Express, with Draco Malfoy. Yeah, he is sitting next to me with his arm around me. Yep, I'm on cloud 9 right now.

Oh…the train is pulling into the station. Oh, I can see my Mum! And my Dad, and the twins, and Bill. He came with Fleur. Oh joy!

We got out and I ran to my Mum and threw my arms around her. We were both in tears. Stupid hormones. I was starting to show only a little. Only if you were purposely looking. "Hi Mum." I said. "Hi Gin."

Everybody was watching us. And I do mean everybody. "Don't you people have something better to do?!" I yelled. They all left quickly. I smiled. "Okay, let's go. I'm hungry!" My family, Harry, Hermione, and Draco laughed.

The car ride home was uneventful. Soon we were outside the Burrow. Draco murmured, "Wow." And I replied, "It's not much, but its home." (A/N: Where have you heard those words before, hmm?) I took Draco on a tour of the house and I talked my Mum into letting him stay in my room. I mean what's the worst we could do? I'm already pregnant!

*Christmas Eve*

Dinner was really good. It consisted of ham, turkey, mashed potatoes, scalloped potatoes, cranberry sauce, salad, and rolls. I had two helpings of everything! It was so good.

We were all in the living room and everyone seemed to be getting along. Apparently, ever since I fainted, Ron and Draco don't fight anymore. Harry and Hermione seem to be following their led. That's a plus. Like the pink little plus sign on that pregnancy test that was still in my bedside table at Hogwarts. Well, it's bed-time so Draco and I start to make our way toward the stairs but I get stopped by an hand on my arm. I was Draco.

He pointed up.

Mistletoe.

Oh great. Now I have to kiss him with my whole family watching. The twins were sniggering. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were laughing. Bill was trying not to laugh and Fluer, Mum, and Dad were smiling. God, she is already so much like this family!

I looked at Draco and he was smiling. Oh how much I just wanted to kiss him and make it last forever, but sadly, I can't do that in front of my parents. Well…I better kiss him soon or else the twins might force me to kiss him. Although they can't do that.

I stood on my tiptoes and pressed my lips to his. It was a small, but passionate kiss. We broke apart and I flew up those stairs. I got in my PJs and got into bed. A few minutes later Draco came upstairs and sat on my bed. "I know your not asleep Ginny." He murmured.

"I can try." I mumbled.

He sighed. "Good night Ginny. Merry Christmas." He whispered and kissed my forehead.

"Good night Draco. Merry Christmas to you too." And I drifted off to sleep.

I awoke with a horrible feeling in my stomach. I ran to the bathroom (and I tripped over Draco, I hoped I didn't wake him up!) to throw up. Yuck!

He did wake up and he held my hair back. "Morning." He said. "Morning." I mumbled before throwing up again. "Pity. That dinner was really good." I murmured. He chuckled.

"I'm sorry. You wake up and see-hold that thought for one moment…" I threw up yet again. I wiped my face and finished, "that." I pointed to the puke in the toilet.

"It's alright." I flushed the toilet and we went back to my room.

"Have you thought at all about names for the baby?" He asked. I sat down on my bed. "No, not really."

"Me neither."

We sat there and talked for a few minutes and then I had to run to the bathroom again. He was right behind me and held my hair back.

Christmas day was pretty good. I got a lot of stuff for the baby, but I liked Draco's present the best. It was a necklace that was in the shape of a heart that was red and had the names Draco and Ginny etched into the middle of the heart.

My Mum got me maternity robes (she said they were from my father to, but I don't think he even knows what they are!), and from Fred and George the newest supplies from Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes.

Christmas Dinner consisted of the same things as last night. It is a pity that I am just going to throw it up again. I glanced at Draco and he must have been thinking the same thing because he has a smile on his lips.

We ate quickly and this time, Hermione and Ron got caught under the mistletoe. Hermione was red and Ron's ears were pink.

I was laughing, along with Draco and Harry. The twins were sniggering again, and Mum, Dad, Bill and Fleur were smiling like they knew something we all didn't.

They looked at each other and Ron shrugged. He leaned down and she lifted her head and their lips touched. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he put his arms around her waist, apparently deepening the kiss. The twins wolf-whistled and they pulled apart.

I smiled at Hermione and winked. She didn't know that Ron is in love with her and Ron didn't know that she was in love with him. But, I think that was about to change tonight.

We all made our way up to our rooms, but I could hear Hermione and Ron talking downstairs. "Good night Draco." I kissed his cheek. "Good night Ginny." He kissed my forehead.

*New Year's Eve*

I woke up and did the same thing I did everyday. I get up, throw up, wake up Draco in the process, get dressed, throw up more and then go down to breakfast.

Today was a normal day. On the day after Christmas, Ron and Hermione announced that they were dating. It was really cute.

Apparently, it was customary to kiss someone at midnight on New Year's Eve. I have to kiss Draco, Hermione has to kiss Ron, Fleur has to kiss Bill and Mum has to kiss Dad. Yay! The twins and Harry are the only ones who don't have to kiss anyone. Lucky them!

At 11:55, Draco and I went up to my room. I didn't feel like kissing him in front of my parents, and the twins, again! I sat down on my bed and Draco sat next to me. He put his arm around my shoulders and I let my head drop onto the crook of his neck. We stayed like that until the clock beeped midnight. Draco kissed me on the lips and let it linger for a moment. We broke apart and he kissed my forehead.

"Good night Ginny." He whispered.

"Good night." I murmured.

Okay, so here we are. Back at Hogwarts. Whop-di-do! This Hogsmead trip I am allowed to go with Draco's 24/7 surveillance.

So here we are. Sitting in the Three Broomsticks, and Draco's torturing me because can't have butterbeer while I am pregnant. He said he had to use the loo and left. I just have to sit here and be a good girl.

Oh look, here comes Harry, Hermione, and Ron. They'll probably see me and come over here and sit down, ruining my date with Draco. Ha! I was right! They did!

"Hi Ginny." I was greeted by a chorus of them. "Hi everybody."

"Hey where's Draco? Wasn't he supposed to be watching your every move?" Hermione asked raising an eyebrow.

I stared at her for a moment. "God, you look so much like Draco when you do that!" I said.

"Who looks like me?" I heard Draco say. I sighed in relief. "Hallelujah!" I yelled. "Let's go." I got up. He laughed. "Okay."

We left and spent the rest of the day inside the Room of Requirement until we heard about Katie. She had been cursed and had tried to deliver a cursed necklace to Dumbledore.

Someone is trying to kill him.

A/N: Okay! I'm done with this chapter! I was watching Half-Blood Prince while writing this and I also typed up one of the last chapters while watching Half-Blood Prince as well. REVIEW PLEASE! PLEASE!

Love,

Kalena :D


	8. Valentine's Day and Chocolate Cauldron's

**A/N: I know, I know. I have been MIA lately. Well mostly. End of year tests, end of year exams, blah, blah, blah. It has been a month hasn't it? Hmm…. Long Time No Talk. Anywho, here is chapter 8.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it!**

_It is Valentine's Day! Yay! In 5 days, I would officially 4 months pregnant. I was starting to form a baby bump and I think the chatter about me has gone down. _

_I was no longer the center of attention to most people. __Most__ people. I am still the center of attention to Draco, Ron, Hermione, Harry, McGonagall, Madame Pomfrey, and Snape. Snape still teases me about it. My best friend, Leah, is very supportive. _

_The morning sickness is now over. Hallelujah! I can at least keep down a meal. But now I eat like a pig. Third-helpings of everything._

Draco and I are sitting in Madame Puddifoot's Tea Shop. The Hogsmead visit landing on Valentine's Day, of course. How else are we supposed to go to Madame Puddifoot's? I'm not dumb.

_Everyone has gotten use to the idea of us being together. The Slytherins still tease us but we are just ignoring it. Pansy Parkinson was furious about us being together. I guess that's why she told Rita Skeeter about the baby. Oh, I forgot to tell you that didn't I?_

"Come on, Ginny. Let's go." Draco got up from his chair and held out his hand. I took it and he held it.

_We walked back up to the castle and passed a few people on the way. We saw Blaise Zambini and his girlfriend Daphne Greengrass, they don't mind me and I don't mind them. _

_Hermione and Ron were on their way to Honeyduke's, Pansy Parkinson and some other Slytherin were walking towards the Shrieking Shack, and, oh Merlin, Harry and Luna Lovegood, walking hand-in-hand!!!!! I have to say, I'm happy for her. She found a great person to be with her. _

We arrived shortly to the Room of Requirement. Yes, it was still called 'The Room of Requirement' even though we lived in here! I laid down to take a nap while did his homework. I laughed out loud.

"What's so funny Ginny?" Draco asked looking up from his parchment.

"You are. I never thought I'd live to see the day Draco Malfoy did his homework without any help." I mumbled and drifted off to sleep dreaming about my baby.

* * *

_A few weeks passed and all in all, everything was still good. I was getting bigger, but that just meant that the baby was doing just fine. _

_Draco and I had a discussion, or rather argument, on whether or not we wanted to find out what sex the baby was. He finally gave in and we asked Madame Pomfrey if she could tell us. _

_The baby is a girl! I was ecstatic when I found out. I owled my Mum and she is already looking for baby clothes!_

_Anyway, it is Ron's birthday today. It was also another Hogsmeade trip. Draco and I went but I got tired really fast! It is easy to do that when you are 4 ½ months along. I decided to take a nap._

* * *

I awoke to someone shaking my shaking my shoulder and saying my name over and over again.

"Ginny. Wake up. Ginny. Ginny. Ginny. I have food. Pickles to be exact." I sat bolt upright banging my head on Draco's nose.

"OW!" He cried.

"Where are the pickles?!" I asked frantically, not even caring about his nose.

"Here." He tossed me the jar. "Thanks." I cracked it open and started inhaling the pickles. Draco watched me and chuckled.

"Anyway…." He said slowly. "You might want to hear this. Your brother is in the Hospital Wing." He wouldn't meet her gaze. I got up and ran, well sort of, to the Hospital Wing with Draco behind me.

"Where is he?!" I practically yelled. Madame Pomfrey shushed me and pointed over to the second to last bed on the left side. He looked so pale and life-less.

"What happened to him?" I whispered. I sank down in the nearest chair and Draco wrapped his arms around my shoulders. Harry answered, "A very powerful love potion." I looked at him questioningly.

"Romilda Vain gave me some Chocolate Cauldrons for Christmas that were spiked with love potion. Ron had a few, or should I saw the whole box, so I took him to Professor Slughorn to get him set right in the noggin." Draco, Fred, George and Harry chuckled.

"Anyway, Slughorn gave him the remedy and for a pick-me-up, he opened a bottle of Rosmerta's mead to do a toast. He and I toasted but Ron already drank some of his. Apparently, the mead had poison in it.

"I grabbed a bezoar down his throat, his breathing eased up a bit, but then he fell unconscious. Slughorn went for help and Madame Pomfrey brought him here. He'll be fine but once he wakes up, he'll be here for another week, just for precaution." Harry finished.

"Lucky you thought of that bezoar." George murmured.

"Lucky there was one in the room actually." Harry said.

"So all in all, not one of Ron's better birthday's." Fred said.

I shook my head. "This was not the way I imagined it when we gave Ron our present." George said putting the wrapped gift on the bedside table.

"Yeah, I imagined him awake and happy and…not this." Fred continued. "We were in Hogsmeade ready to surprise him, but it never happened."

"You were in Hogsmeade?" I asked.

"Yeah, we were on buying Zonko's. For a Hogwarts branch…never mind that." There was silence in the room. I just now noticed Hermione wasn't in the room. "Hey, where's Hermione?"

It was Harry who answered. "She's in a corner somewhere, crying." We all looked confused. "Ron told her to leave because he wanted to find Romilda and he was ignoring her. She ran away, probably to the library." He asked after an afterthought.

"I'll go look for her." I said getting up. I hugged Harry and my brothers, and kissed Draco on the cheek. "I'll be back."

I went straight to the library. Harry was right. Hermione was in a corner, crying. She obviously didn't know about the love potion. "Hey Hermione." She jumped and tried to wipe her tears away. "H-hi Ginny. What are you doing here?"

"Trying to find you. Listen, don't listen to Ron. Romilda Vane gave Harry some Chocolate Cauldrons spiked with love potion. Ron ate the whole box. He's in the Hospital Wing at the moment because-hey, where are you going?!" Hermione was already out the door running at top speed to the infirmary. I sighed and left to go back to the infirmary.

I finally caught up with Hermione and we entered the Hospital Wing together. She ran over, pushed Draco out of the way and grabbed Ron's hand. "Oh Ron," She whispered. Tears were forming in her eyes.

Harry, Fred, George, and Draco waved good-bye, not that she noticed. I waved back, staying here with Hermione.

"I'm so sorry, Ron. I never should have smacked you." I giggled.

"You smacked him?" I asked through my giggles. She nodded and slightly smiled. Ron started moving in his sleep and started mumbling.

"Hermione." We looked at him. "Hermione. I'm-I'm sorry." He snored.

I pointed towards the door. "I'm just gonna…."

"Go?"

"Yeah." I started walking out. "Bye Gin." She said. "Bye 'Mione. Bye Ron."

I closed the door, but not before seeing Hermione give Ron a kiss on the lips.

**A/N: I tried to make it uber long to make up for the lost time. I hope this is enough. I'll try to get out another chapter sometime this week. REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Love, **

**Kalena :D**

**P.s. if anyone has read a really good Dramione story lately, can you tell me? REVIEW PLEASE!**


	9. Chapter 4 and a Half

**A/N: Here is chapter 9 of Oops-A-Daisy! This chapter is the week between when Ginny told Draco and Rita Skeeter's article. OK. That's all.**

**Disclaimer: N-o.**

***Thursday***

Ginny got an owl from Draco saying to meet him in the Astronomy Tower tonight at 6 o' clock. She looked up and saw Draco wink at her.

At 5:45, Ginny made her way up to the Astronomy Tower. Once inside, she gasped. There was a table with a white table cloth and candles on it. There were rose petals all around the table. Two hands were suddenly on Ginny's eyes.

"Guess who?" The person said.

"Hmm…Draco?" Ginny guessed, knowing she was right.

"Yep." He kissed her cheek, which surprised her.

"Did you do all this?" Ginny asked.

"Mhm. Do you want to sit down?"

"Yes, please." Draco pulled out her chair and she sat down.

"So…tell me about yourself." Draco said.

So Ginny told him everything. Apparently, they both liked Muggle music and movies (Draco's father doesn't know that he watches them), along with wizard movies and music. Ginny's favorite subject is Transfiguration and her least favorite is Potions. Draco's is the exact opposite. Ginny always loved having 6 older brothers, but sometimes she doesn't especially when it comes boys. Draco had always secretly envied the Weasley's because they had so many siblings and he had none. They ate in a comfortable silence when Draco asked, "Who else knows that you're pregnant?"

"Just you, My Mum, Hermione, Dumbledore, and me. And now I guess Dumbledore told a few of the Professors because McGonagall and Snape look…"

"Yeah, they don't look to happy." They both laughed.

"Do you want to dance?" Draco asked.

"There's no-" She was cut off by Muggle music coming from a Muggle radio.

"Sure." She said and put her arms around his neck and Draco put his arms around her waist. Ginny let her head fall onto Draco's shoulder.

Something was bugging her. "Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"How do I know I can trust you?" She asked in a small voice.

"Well...I told off my father for you, I went to all this trouble to make a nice dinner, I'm keeping this secret, I'm going to help you, I'm not calling you names, I-"

"Okay. I get it." Ginny said, laughing softly. "My Mum said you can come for Christmas."

"Okay. That'll be fun. I get teased by your family. Lovely." He put his chin on her head.

She giggled. "Don't worry. They won't. Well...Fred and George might but not anyone else." She laughed, only imagining what they could do.

"Come on. Let's go to bed." And with that, they left the Astronomy Tower.

* * *

***Saturday***

Ginny got another owl Draco saying to meet him the Room of Requirement tonight at 8. So at 7:45 she went to the Room of Requirement and got a little surprise. Draco was sitting on a king-size bed with red rose petals around it.

"Don't worry. I'm not gonna do anything." He said.

"Good." He chuckled. "Come and sit with me." He patted the space next to him.

Ginny sat down next to him and slumped backwards until her back hit the bed. In other words, she was lying down. He mimicked her.

They just sat and enjoyed each other's presence. Ginny broke the silence. "Do you really…uh…think this is a good idea? I mean…do you really want to help me? I can be quite a handful."

"Yes. I think it is a very good idea and I really do want to help you. Don't worry. All be there all the way." He kissed Ginny's forehead and smiled at her.

She hugged Draco and sighed. "Thanks. Now I know that I really can trust you."

He smiled at her and kissed her cheek. They went back to dancing slowly, but soon his smile faltered, knowing that want he had to do for the Dark Lord could very well tear them apart.

* * *

On Saturday, Sunday, and Tuesday, they went to secret meetings for dinner or lunch.

Then Wednesday came and you all now what happened then. Until next time!

* * *

**A/N: REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Love,**

**Kalena :D**


	10. Swimming

**A/N: This is…Chapter 10 of Oops-A-Daisy! I really like your reviews! They are really motivating! Yeah, in chapter 8 I accidentally put 4 ½ months, but Ginny's really 6 ½ months almost 7. The making out part is where the bold sentences are. The first one is when it starts and the other one is when it ends.**

**Disclaimer: No.**

* * *

_It is closing in on March 19 (Ron got out of the Hospital Wing a week ago) so today I now am 7 months. That also means that my O.W.L.s are coming up. Joy! I am studying like crazy at the moment and drinking a huge glass of milk. I grew to love it. I drink it 5 times a day. I used to never drink milk. Anyway, I am going to my 7-month appointment with Madame Pomfrey. _

"Hey Ginny?" Draco asked.

"Hmm?"

"Can I…uh…go with you for your appointment?"

I thought for a minute. It would be nice. "Sure, you can come." He smiled a huge, radiant smile.

So, 20 minutes later we were both on our way to the Hospital Wing. We got there and Madame Pomfrey led me over to my normal table. I laid down on it and Draco took the seat next to the table, holding my hand.

"So, lift up your shirt."

I did as I was told and lifted up my shirt. She muttered a spell and a bubble appeared above my stomach. "There's your baby." Madame Pomfrey said.

I stared at the bubble and appearently, Draco was staring at it too. "I'll check the heartbeat." She muttered another spell and the baby's heartbeat was heard all around the room.

"Wow." Draco said.

"I know." I told him.

Madame Pomfrey checked some things with the baby. "She is doing just fine." She said.

"Good." Draco and I said. She smiled.

* * *

When we left, it was already time for lunch, so Draco and I went down to the Great Hall. I ate three helpings of everything. He was at the Slytherin table, but I could still hear her chuckling. I looked up and smiled at him.

After lunch, he and I went for a walk. Draco and I sat down under I tree near the Black Lake. I just sat and watched the lake, stroking my stomach, humming a soft tune. Draco put his arm around me and put his hand on my stomach too. He instantly knew the tune and hummed too. I laughed quietly. Then I started to sing:

_"Well you done done me_

_You bet I felt it_

_I fell right through the cracks_

_No I'm trying to get back_

_Before the cool done run out  
I'll be giving it my bestest  
Nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention  
I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some_

_But I won't hesitate no more, no more_  
_It cannot wait, I'm yours_

_Well open up your mind and see like me_  
_Open up your plans and damn you're free_  
_Look into your heart and you'll find love, love, love, love_

_Listen to the music of the moment people dance and sing  
We're just one big family  
It's your God-forsaken right to be loved love loved love love_

_So I won't hesitate no more, no more_  
_It cannot wait I'm sure_

_There's no need to complicate  
Our time is short  
This is our fate, _

_I'm yours  
_

_D-d-do do you, but do you, d-d-do  
But do you want to come on  
Scooch on over closer dear  
And I will nibble your ear_

_I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror_  
_And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer_  
_But my breath fogged up the glass_  
_And so I drew a new face and laughed_

_I guess what I'm saying is there ain't no better reason  
To rid yourself of vanity and just go with the seasons  
It's what we aim to do  
Our name is our virtue_

_I won't hesitate no more, no more_  
_It cannot wait I'm sure_  
_There's no need to complicate_  
_Our time is short_  
_This is our fate, I'm yours_

_Well open up your mind and see like me_  
_Open up your plans and damn you're free_  
_Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours_

_So please don't, please don't, please don't_  
_There's no need to complicate_  
_'Cause our time is short_  
_This is, this is, this is our fate_  
_I'm yours"_

I looked back over at Draco. He had his mouth open, hand still on my stomach, eyes wide.

"I didn't know you could sing." He murmured.

I laughed. "Can you sing?" I asked him.

"Nope." He said.

"Oh come on! Everyone can sing. It is just a matter of whether you can hit the correct notes."

"Then I can't hit the correct notes." He said, chuckling.

"Alright. I get the point."

We sat in silence for a while. "Hey Gin?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you want to go swimming later?"

"Umm…no thanks."

"Please?"

"I don't have a suit. That would fit." I added in an undertone.

"Is your suit a bikini?"

"DRACO?"

"Hey, I'd find out eventually. Is it?"

I nodded sheepishly.

"All right then. It would fit. Go try it on." He helped me up and took me to the Fat Lady. "Just…stay."

He held his hands out in a dog way and said, "Woof."

I laughed and said the password. I stepped inside and darted up to my dorm. Luckily, no one was there as I pulled out my bathing suit. I pulled it on, surprised that it fit. "Somehow, Draco planned this." I muttered as I took it off.

I found him standing in the same spot I left in. "Somehow, I don't know how, you planned this!" I shouted.

He smirked. "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. You can't prove anything." I rolled my eyes.

"Meet me at the Black Lake at 6 o' clock." He said before winking and leaving.

* * *

***6 o' clock***

I was in my bathing suit with a cover-up on over it, walking to the Black Lake. When I got there, I gasped. The lake was very beautiful in the sunset, and it had rose petals all the way around it. And candles were floating above the Black Lake like the Great Hall on September 1st.

"Oh, Draco Malfoy. You never cease to amaze me."

"I know." I heard behind me. I turned around to see Draco in a gray T-shirt and deep green swim trunks. He looked…well…_hot! _My breath hitched in my throat, making me gasp for air.

I need to get in this lake before I do something really stupid, but suddenly, he was right in front of me. **He slowly takes off my cover up and I slowly took off his shirt.** His perfectly toned chest was as pale as his face, but so beautiful. He leaned down and captured my lips with his and I immediately respond. I deepened the kiss and put my hands in his hair, pulling it and knotting my fingers in it. His hands were on my waist pulling me closer to him. His tongue ran itself over my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I let him in desperately. His tongue entered her mouth and he tasted me. My tongue was found and we battled for dominance. His hands were on the tie of my bathing suit top when we remembered that we were humans, and humans need air to breathe. **We broke apart gasping for air. **

"That felt good." He said. I nodded in agreement. He smiled devilishly and wiggled his eyebrows. We resumed kissing, but this time, we were interrupted.

"Oi! I hate to interrupt you two, but, seriously! Do you have to make-out every five, God-damn seconds!" We broke apart and I found my brother's head sticking out of the lake with Hermione's coming up shortly after.

"Ron!" We said at the same time, but for different reasons. "Don't use bad words!" Hermione added. "Really, Hermione? Really? 'Don't use bad words!' We are not 2 anymore!"

"Oh forget it."

"Weasley! Didn't your mum ever teach you manners? No eavesdropping!" Draco yelled.

"When have I ever been nice to you?"

"Good point."

"He has a very good point." I said.

"I very, very good point." Hermione said.

"I get those every once and a while." Ron said defensively.

"So…who wants to go swimming?" Draco yelled, as he pushed me into the water.

* * *

**A/N: Tried to make it super long! Hope you liked it. The song was 'I'm Yours' by Jason Marz. I love that song!**

**Kalena :D**


	11. Remembering and a Baby Shower

**A/N: Hey-o! Its chapter…what chapter am I on? Oh yeah…this is chapter 11 of Oops-A-Daisy! Today was the last day of school so now I'll be able to update more often then. Uhhh...that's it.**

**Disclaimer ~ Yes. Now that you mention it, I am J.K. Rowling! *Note the sarcasm***

* * *

_Being 8 months pregnant, life isn't so peachy! Its April now, April 21__st__. Over Easter holidays (we stayed at Hogwarts for them though) Fred and George turned 19. A big party at the store…with many things going on. That's all I'm gonna say. _

_Mum sent us all big chocolate Easter eggs for Easter. I devoured mine in about 2 minutes. My baby girl is growing very well and is getting very big. I would now! _

_Most of my professors let me stay in the Room of Requirement for class and they come to me, but Snape isn't so caring. I still have to go to his class. It is kind of annoying actually. 'He is just an annoying sod who doesn't have a life' that's what my brother, well brothers, call him._

_Draco and I are very nervous yet very excited because in a month we'll be parents! Madame Pomfrey said not to be surprised if I go into labor 2 to 3 weeks early. Not all babies are born on their due date._

_There's another thing._

_The baby shower._

_I have told Hermione and Luna that I don't want a baby shower many, many times! I think they finally got the hint! _

_So, today, Draco and I are sitting by the Black Lake, soaking up the vitamin D and just enjoying each other's company. Draco suggested it (which I thought was odd but I said OK anyway!) I brought my book (the Muggle book, Pride and Prejudice) and I am reading while Draco studies for some final exam of his. (I think its Charms.) _

_My O.W.L.s happen at the end of June and I'm glad that I have been able to have extra lessons and take the tests already. (There are times when I really love Draco for doing this to me!) I am home free! I just can't go home yet!_

_But there is something bugging me…but we'll get to that later._"Come on Ginny, time to go." He held his hands out and helped me up (there are some moments in which I hate Draco doing this to me!)

Time must have passed quickly, because suddenly, Draco stood up.

We walked back to the Room of Requirement were now stands a portrait of Vi (the Fat Lady's friend. Remember her?) We told her the password and were greeted by a huge "SURPRISE!" Now I don't usually like surprises, but when you tell your friends 20 times that you don't want a baby shower, you tend to be ticked off!

I walked over to Hermione and Luna and said, "I could have sworn that I said that I didn't want a baby shower. And what did you do? You gave me a baby shower." They were quiet. "Well you went to all this trouble so I might as well enjoy it." Luna smiled and Hermione said, "Good." We all giggled and I went back to Draco.

"You know normally, baby showers are no guys allowed so…"

"Does that mean I get to stay?" He asked hopefully.

"No it does not." I mimicked his tone and he pouted while I smirked. "Hey, I taught you that smirk!" But he left anyway.

Hermione and Luna invited Astoria Greengrass, my dorm mates, Isabella, Stacey, Abigail, and Megan, along with some other friends of mine. Hermione and Luna also brought the Patil twins and Lavender Brown.

We just sat and talked for a few hours until we got hungry and we went down for dinner. The boys wondered if it was over, but we said no. So we went back to the Room of Requirement (I should stop calling it that shouldn't I?) and talked for a little longer and they gave me presents!

**(I'm not gonna tell you all the presents so I'm just gonna skip it, kay?)**

They finally left and apparently, Draco had been in the Gryffindor common room for the past 3 hours. I was shocked. We got ready for bed and while Draco took a shower, I did some thinking.

_Do you want to know what's bothering me (for the past 6-7 months?) Here you go:_

_I remembered something about that night…the night that our child was conceived. I remember something…something that I didn't think would ever happen…even before this year at Hogwarts. I remembering seeing something….on his left arm. That's right…I remember seeing the Dark Mark on Draco's left arm._

_I have to tell him, but I don't want to leave him and I certainly don't want him to leave me. I love Draco and I want the light side to win, but I don't want…him to get killed during the war._

I heard the water stop and Draco came out of the bathroom with a towel around his waste. Oh…I need to look away before my pregnant hormones start working again.

Too late.

He must have been reading my mind because he was backing up into the bathroom, but I jumped off of bed and ran, well waddled, over to him and grabbed his shoulders. I looked into his eyes and we both nodded, knowing that we shouldn't, but we didn't care. I can tell him tomorrow or the next day or the next and so on. But right now…there is only one thing on my mind.

I could wait in telling him, couldn't I?

Maybe.

Possibly.

Not really.

* * *

We laid in bed for a while, drenched in sweat, both not asleep yet, but still very tired.

"Draco?"

"Hmm…" He was almost asleep.

"I wanted to tell you something."

"What is it?" His eyes burned with curiosity.

"I remembered something…from that night. I remember seeing a…"

**A/N: Do you think I'm evil? For a cliffhanger? Hmm…then tell me in a review! Please? Will you do that for me? It would make me so happy…if I came home from my friend's house and saw that my inbox was full with reviews…please?**


	12. Draco's Birthday!

**A/N: SO! Was in the writing mood today! I updated my other story, started another one, and now I'm updating this one! I have a question for you all and I need a lot of responses to it.**

**Do you guys want a sequel? If so, do you have any names in mind I have one, but I don't know yet….**

**Disclaimer~No, no, no, no, no, no, NO! I do however, want to own Draco though ****:) Can I have him for my birthday?**

* * *

"Yes Gin?"

"I remember seeing the…Dark Mark on your arm…" He looked down.

When he looked up, there tears in his eyes. "I didn't want to be a Death Eater. My father forced me to last summer and I really don't want you to go.

"I may be a Death Eater, but, as I've said before, I do have a heart. I want the Dark Mark removed but I have no idea how to have it removed."

"Draco, I wouldn't leave no matter what! I know you have a heart! You wouldn't be here if you didn't!" I hugged him and he kissed my head.

"Thank you." He murmured.

* * *

**Tuesday, July 5****th****, 1997 12:14 PM Ginny's POV**

Today is July 5th AKA Draco Malfoy's 17th birthday. He is now old enough to do magic out of school and is legally an adult! My boyfriend is an adult! Woo!

Anywho, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Blaise Zambini, Astoria Greengrass, and a few others helped me create this birthday party and Dumbledore let his mum come to the party as well!

He is going to love this!

* * *

**Tuesday, July 5****th****, 1997 12:14 PM Draco's POV**

Today is my birthday! I am now 17! Whop-di-do!

Ginny said that I should go have a little fun with my friends, well the friends that I still have, from Slytherin. Problem is that I can't find them.

I searched for them everywhere, even Harry and Ron and Hermione, but they are nowhere to be found! It's slightly annoying, being abandoned on my birthday!

Right now Ginny is technically due any day, but her due date is June 11. I was kinda hoping in some small part of my brain that she would have the baby today, but no one has come running to me screaming "Ginny's having the baby!" so I guess she isn't.

Which reminds me…I should go back to the Room of Requirement (I really should stop calling it that!) I walked back to our room and opened the door, to find a million people shouting 'SURPRISE!' at me I was yanked inside and then I saw a banner that said:

_Happy 17__th__ Birthday Draco!_

"Awww…I love you guys!" I said, throwing my arms around Ginny. She laughed.

"Really?" Harry and Ron and Blaise asked.

"Oh! You know what I mean!"

"Right!" Everyone laughed.

We had chocolate cake with chocolate icing and chocolate ice cream in the middle of it! It was so good.

Somehow, Ginny got my mother to come and I was really quite happy about that and everyone loved her! She really liked Ginny and accepted her.

I got presents (of course!) but my favorite was the watch my mum gave me. It was green and silver with a snake on it. My name was engraved on the rim along with Ginny's. I swear I was blinking back tears. (I know! I'm turning into a sap!)

AND! My mother pulled me to the side and handed me a small box…with her engagement ring in it. She said that it was for Ginny and she couldn't wait for the baby to arrive.

I loved my birthday!

* * *

**Ginny's POV**

I love seeing Draco so happy. I could tell he loved and I didn't need him to tell me that.

But he did.

"I love you, you know that, right?" He asked me.

"I know." I leaned up and kissed him. We kissed until we heard wolf-whistles and a "Break up love birds!" that obviously came from my brother!

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Review please? It makes an authors day!**

**Love,**

**KALENA :D**


	13. Death Eaters

**Disclaimer: Screw Disclaimers! Screw Death Eaters! You know I don't own Harry Potter! If I did…I'm not gonna finish that sentence.**

* * *

**June 9, 1997 10:02 PM Draco's POV**

I walked into the Room of Requirement. Death Eaters would be arriving shortly. I opened the Vanishing Cabinet and left. I walked up to the Astronomy Tower. Dumbledore was up there. I heard him say softly, "Harry do as I say." Oh great. Harry is here. Just what I needed. But when I reached the top of the stairs, Harry wasn't there.

"Good evening Draco. What brings you here?"

"Who else is here? I heard voices." I asked.

"I tend to talk to myself. It helps when you are in a situation that needs to be sorted out. Do you talk to yourself, Draco?" He asked calmly.

I stayed silent. "You are not a killer Draco."

I stared at him. "I got this far, didn't I? Everyone thought I'd die in the attempt, but I'm here…and you're all alone…I think…You're at my mercy."

"No, Draco. It is my mercy, and not yours, that matters now." I just stared at him. "You don't have to do this." He said softly.

"Draco, years ago, I knew a boy who made all the wrong choices. Please, let me help you."

"No! I don't want your help! Don't you understand? I have to do this. I have to kill you. Or he's gonna kill me." I was close to tears.

"Alright then…I'll just make this easier on you then." He raised his hands and I shouted, "_Expelliarmus!_"

"I am now wandless, so there is no way I can defend myself." He paused as we heard a thud downstairs. "We are not alone." I nodded. "Death Eaters are here. How?" "The Vanishing Cabinet in the Room of Requirement"

Suddenly, Bellatrix Lestrange, Amycus, Alecto, and Fenrir Greyback came through the doors. "Lookey here! Dumbledore's cornered. And wandless! Well done, Draco." Bellatrix kissed my cheek. (She doesn't read the _Daily Prophet_, so she doesn't know about Ginny and she probably wouldn't care even if she did.)

Dumbledore smiled. "Good evening, Bellatrix. I think introductions are in order."

"Stop trying to make extra time for yourself, Dumbledore. Your life is almost at an end." Greyback snapped.

"Hello Fenrir. Oh, you brought Alecto and Amycus along for the ride…Charming…" Dumbledore smiled.

"Making jokes on your deathbed, Dumbledore. They won't help you." Alecto said.

"Jokes? No, no, these are manners…and apparently you have none." He was still smiling.

"Do it, Draco." Bellatrix said. I nodded. My wand was still raised, I just didn't have the guts to do it. I sighed. _Someone, please help me!_ _I can't do this!_

"I'll do it!" Amycus shouted, moving forward. "No! I'll do it." Alecto said. "No! The Dark Lord was very clear when he said that Draco should do it!"

That's when Greyback piped up. "He doesn't have the guts. Just like his Father." I snapped there.

"He is not my father anymore!" Greyback looked taken aback. "Why?" He asked quietly. I shouldn't have said that. I was saved by voices from downstairs. _"They boarded up the staircase. Reducto! More Death Eaters! Go hold 'em off!"_ I recognized that voice. It was Harry's voice. He was trying to help. My prayers were answered.

"Your crew of your little friends are trying to get upstairs. And they're putting up a good fight." Bellatrix said.

"Yes, they tend to do that." He smiled.

Bellatrix turned to me. "Do it Draco. This is your moment. Do it now and do it quickly."

"No." I heard someone's voice behind me.

"Severus." It was Dumbledore. "Please." Snape hesitated a moment before saying, "_Avada Kedavra!_" I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Snape had just killed Dumbledore. I sat down on the floor. Everyone else left.

Before Snape left, he whispered, "Good luck Draco. You'll need it." I couldn't stand it anymore. "Professor." I said.

He turned. "I don't want to be a Death Eater. Do you know why I couldn't…why can't I…why can't I just stop and live my own life?" I sighed. "Do you understand what I'm saying?"

He nodded and said, "I once asked those same questions too. But once a Death Eater, always a Death Eater. I am sorry, but it's the truth." He left without another word. I sat down and wondered. Why can't my life ever be normal? Well, as normal as you can get when you're a wizard.

I still sat in the Astronomy Tower. Sometimes crying, sometimes not. Mainly I was just thinking. I could hear the battle cries from down below. I didn't care. I knew I had to go see Ginny soon. She was due any day now…

But my mind couldn't seem to want to focus on anything but one little question:

How can I stop working for Lord Voldemort?

I heard footsteps approaching. I looked up. It was Harry. He had a few wounds here and there, but all in all, he looked pretty good. "I would think you would be in the Hospital Wing." He said.

I blinked. "I'm not hurt."

"I know your not, but I meant Ginny."

My eyes got wide. "What about her?"

"She's having the baby." I got up and started running for the Infirmary.

* * *

**A/N: Okay! I watched the Half-Blood Prince while I typed this, so some of the quotes were taken from there. What will the name be? Hmm…You'll see! REVIEW!**

**Love, **

**Kalena :D**


	14. A Baby and WHAT!

A/N: Here is chapter 14 of Oops-A-Daisy!

**Disclaimer: You know I don't own it!**

**July 9, 1997 6:32 PM Ginny's POV**

_I was in the Great Hall having dinner but Draco was no where to be found. I think he is back in Room of Requirement (I really need to come up with a name for that place!) He said he was tired today. I couldn't blame him….I was dead tired too. _

_I was due any day now. I had to have somebody watching me 24/7. Right now, its Hermione. She was eating quickly. I couldn't blame her either. As soon as she was done with dinner, it was Harry's turn to watch me and she and Ron would probably just go make out on his bed. Oh…mental image in my head. _

She's done with her food. "Bye Ginny. Here comes Harry." She hugged me awkwardly. It has gotten hard to hug me these days. "Bye Mione."

Harry walked up to us. "Hello ladies." He said. "Hi Harry." Hermione and I said at the same time. He chuckled. Hermione started leaving. "Bye Harry." Hermione said over her shoulder. "Bye Mione." He called. He turned to me. "What do you want to do?"

"I might just sleep for a while." I headed up for the Gryffindor Common room. I sat on one of the couches. Lavender came up to me. "Hi." She said.

I looked surprised. "Hi." I immediately knew what she was here for. I sighed. "Yes you can feel the baby kicking." She squealed and put her hand on my stomach. "Oh…Is it a girl or a boy?" She asked after a moment of silence.

"It's a girl. I talked Draco into finding." I said.

"That's so cute." She murmured. Someone said: "Oh look! Ginny is allowing people feel the baby kick!" I froze.

I hadn't let anyone feel my baby kick in a long time. And I'm not gonna start letting them now. I still don't get why people like it. It is kind of annoying after awhile. And it hurts the first couple of times.

"NO!" I shouted as people started surrounding me. "No! Get your hands away from my body!"

Everyone grumbled and left to their own places. Harry walked in chuckling. "You know how to take care of yourself don't you?" He asked. I growled and nodded.

I laid down on the couch and let sleep come to me.

* * *

**7:32 PM**

I awoke with a sickening feeling in my stomach. It wasn't a good feeling. Pain washed over me. I yelped. Harry looked up from his book.

"I'm fine." I mumbled. Pain washed over me again. I felt my pants getting wet at a certain area.

"Okay. Maybe I'm not so fine." I said in a small voice. He got up, helped me up and half-carried, half-walked me to the Hospital Wing. Madame Pomfrey was in there, just tiding up. She saw me, looked at Harry and nodded. "It's time." We all said together.

She helped me into a nightgown and helped me lay down on a bed. She checked to see how many centimeters dilated I am. She murmured, "3 centimeters." I sighed. _I needed to be 10 centimeters. And she knew I knew that. _

She allowed Harry back in so I could talk to him. He walked in and I said, "You need to get Ron, Hermione, Draco, owl my Mum and Dad and Draco's mum." I said between contractions. He nodded and left.

About fifteen minutes later, Hermione and Ron came bursting into the room, pink in the face and out of breath. "Ginny!" They both yelled. "Hi." I said weakly.

"How are you?" Ron asked. I gave him a look and Hermione smacked him on the back of his head. "What do you think Ronald?" Hermione asked exasperatedly. "Sorry." He mumbled.

We talked for a while and then my Mum, Dad, Fred, George, Bill and Fluer came through the doors. We talked with them for a while until Harry came back.

"I can't find Draco anywhere." He said out of breath.

"Hmm…ow…um" Another contraction. "Did you check the Astronomy Tower?" I asked.

"No." He said, and I shooed him away.

"Wait, Harry!" Hermione called after him.

"What?"

"Why do you have blood on your robes?" Everyone groaned. _He always has blood on himself!_ "Oh, there are Death Eaters here." Hermione stared at him and then said, "You couldn't have mentioned that first?" He shook his head. "Nope."

Ron jumped up along with Mum, Dad, Fred, George, Bill and Fleur. I wanted to help but I knew I couldn't. "Not all of us can go. Someone has to be here with Ginny." Mum said.

"I'll stay." Hermione said. Mum nodded and everyone else left. "Of course." She looked at me. "What?" She asked.

"The day my baby decides its ready to be born, Death Eaters attack the school!" I shouted through a contraction. My voice went all over the place. She just laughed.

* * *

_The pain was killing me. I have been here for 3 hours! It is now currently 10:33 and I am now 9 centimeters dilated. 1 more to go! Everyone was kicked out and Draco's mum got here an hour ago._

The doors opened. In came the person I have been dying to see.

Draco.

I could have jumped for joy when I saw him.

But I couldn't. He ran over to me and grabbed my hand.

"Where have you been?" I screamed squeezing his hand during the contraction. "Later." He muttered. I nodded and Madame Pomfrey said that I was 10 centimeters and I was ready to push. Thank Merlin!

"When I say push you push alright?" She asked. I nodded.

"Push!" She yelled. I pushed and squeezed Draco's hand.

"Again." She said. I nodded and pushed again. "DRACO I HATE YOU!" He smiled. "Love you too."

"I see the head. One more time." She said. This time, when I pushed, I screamed. My scream was followed by a baby's cry.

I smiled weakly at Draco. He smiled and kissed my forehead. "I love you." He whispered. "Love you too." I said. "It's a beautiful baby girl." Madame Pomfrey said, smiling. She stopped for a moment though and I moaned in pain. Madame Pomfrey put the baby down in a little bed and took a look. "Oh my…"

"What?" Draco and I asked together.

"It seems like you're going to have to push again Ginny. There's another baby on the way!" I looked at Draco and screamed, "I HATE YOU DRACO! DID I MENTION THAT ALREADY?" He just smiled and pushed the hair out of my face.

Right now, I'm kinda glad the doors are sound proof, because at that moment a contraction hit me and a colorful choice of swear words came out of my mouth. Those words would have made Ron proud.

"Push Ginny." I pushed and squeezed Draco's hand.

I think I broke it.

"One more big push Ginny." Madame Pomfrey said. I pushed and screamed again. Another baby's cry was heard and Madame Pomfrey said, "Another little girl."

I slumped back on the pillows and caught my breath while Madame Pomfrey took my girls to gets measurements and stuff like that.

Draco had tears in his eyes and I knew I did too. He kissed my forehead and said, "I love you."

"Love you too."

"You did such a good job Gin." He said. "Thanks." I smiled weakly.

"Now, where were you?" I asked. I wanted to know before I fell asleep. And I knew I would.

He was hesitant, but still complied. "I had a mission to do from Voldemort, but I couldn't do it. I couldn't be a murderer. I didn't do it and I don't know what to do. I want the Dark Mark removed, but Snape said that once a Death Eater, always a Death Eater. I don't want to work for Voldemort anymore. I need a miracle to not work for him."

"Sorry." Was my brilliant answer.

Madame Pomfrey came back holding two pink bundles. She put one baby girl in my arms, the other in Draco's and said, "Both are pictures of health and have a full head of hair. 10 fingers. 10 toes for both of them."

I smiled and looked down at my daughters. "Thank you." I was still looking at them. I heard Madame Pomfrey leave, so it was just me and Draco.

For now.

"What should we name them?" He asked. "This one should be Lillian Ray Malfoy." I said looking up at him.

He smiled. "I love it. And this one should be…Daisy Madeline Malfoy. I love you." He kissed my forehead again. "And I love you." He kissed Daisy's forehead. "And I love you." He finally kissed Lilly's head.

They both had the signature Weasley hair and when they opened their eyes, I saw that they both had Draco's blueish-grey eyes. I felt the tears threatening to fall and I let them. They both looked so perfect in every way.

Draco took Daisy and placed her in her bed and then did the same thing with Lilly.

I was about to fall asleep when I heard Draco whisper, "Gin?"

"Hmm?"

"Marry me."

I was shocked, but happy. "Draco, I'd love to, but you have to ask. That was a statement." I giggled.

"Fine. Ginevra Weasley, will you marry me?"

"Yes." He pulled the ring out from his pocket. The ring was perfect. It was a white diamond with two blue sapphires on its side.

"My mother's engagement ring. The only thing my father knew was how to treat her well." He chuckled and slipped it on my ring finger. I had tears in my eyes.

Draco wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead. "Thank you."

"For what?" I sniffled.

"For Daisy. For Lillian. For your love. For trusting me. Everything."

"Your welcome." And with that, I fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: One more chapter and then the sequel! Woo! REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Love, **

**Kalena :D**


	15. The Last Chapter

**A/N: Here is the last chapter of Oops-A-Daisy! ;( BUT...there will be a sequel! I just don't know what to call it yet. But here is the summary:**

_**The war is coming quickly and Harry, Ron and Hermione are on the run. Draco and Ginny are engaged and are not planning on getting married until the war is over.**__**ermioneHewrHer**__** Can they survive the war and the battles of parenthood?**_

**Tell me what you think! Please? You know what I just realized that I never got Draco's hand fixed from when Ginny broke it! Sorry Draco.**

**Disclaimer~Really?**

* * *

**June 9, 1997 11:52 PM Normal POV**

I woke up to the sound of weeping. At first I thought it was one of the twins but when I looked over at their little beds, they were both sound asleep. I finally looked over at the very first bed in the wing and noticed a bunch of redheads.

I got up and walked over to the bed and said, "Oh Merlin." Every eye was on me and Mum got up and hugged me. Bill was in the bed with scars all over his face and arms and legs. Tears welled up in my eyes and a few spilled.

I looked around and saw, Fleur, Ron, Hermione, Lupin, Tonks, Dad, (Mum of course), Fred, George, and Madame Pomfrey. "Where's Harry and Draco?"

"They are in Professor McGonagall's office. For now, she is the Headmistress." Ron answered. "Oh." was all I could say.

"How will he be?" Dad asked Madame Pomfrey. "He will have some scars but luckily he will not be a werewolf. He didn't get bitten at a full moon." Lupin said.

"Oh, good thing about that." Everyone nodded. The doors opened and McGonagall, Harry and Draco stepped in. "Hey do you think Dumbledore's got something for Bill that could-"

"Ron, Dumbledore's dead." Harry said in a sorrow filled voice.

Everyone gasped and Mum burst into a new wave of tears. Draco put his arms around me and I leaned back into him. I covered up the ring though; I didn't want the fam to know yet. I felt tears coming to my eyes again. I looked at Hermione and apparently she was in tears too.

"How…who?" Tonks couldn't make one sentence.

"Snape did it." Draco said. "I was there. I was supposed to kill him but well…" The whole family's eyes were on him. Bill groaned and opened his eyes. I swear he woke up just to hear this story. Fleur and Madame Pomfrey rushed to his side along with Mum. "Where's Snape now?" George asked.

"Snape fled the building." McGonagall said bitterly.

Draco explained how he in fact was a Death Eater and how Voldemort ordered him to kill Dumbledore. Harry explained about how he was hiding and saw the whole thing.

"We all wondered…but he trusted…always…_Snape_…I can't believe it…" McGonagall said.

"I can." Fred said. George and Ron nodded.

"Fred…" Mum said warningly. He shrugged.

"Dumbledore swore he was on our side…" Tonks whispered.

"I'd love to know what Snape said to make Dumbledore think he was on our side…" Lupin wondered aloud. "I do." Harry said. He explained everything about Snape.

"Draco…how did you get the Death Eaters in Hogwarts?" Lupin asked.

"The Vanishing Cabinet in the Room of Requirement. I mended it so it would work again." He looked down.

"At least you weren't the one to kill him." Bill said. Mum placed a kiss to his forehead and started sobbing again. "My poor baby…"

"Shh…Mum stop crying I'm still the same person….just with a different appearance." He joked. No one laughed.

She continued to sob and started putting ointment on Bills' scars. "He was g-going to get married…"

"What do you mean by zat? What do you mean ''e was _going_ to be married?'" Fleur asked suddenly.

"Well-only that-"

"You theenk, because of these bites, he will not love me?"

"No, that's not what I-"

"Because 'e will!"

"Mum, Fleur, calm down." Bill said.

"Never tell a woman to calm down Bill!" Mum, Fleur, Hermione, Tonks, McGonagall, Madame Pomfrey and I said.

Back to the argument of the year…"I thought perhaps-given how-how he-"

"You thought? Or perhaps you hoped?" Fleur yelled. She grabbed the ointment from Mum's hands and started putting it on him.

Nobody dared to speak. We were all waiting for the explosion.

After a long pause, Mum said, "Our Great-Auntie Muriel, has a beautiful tiara-goblin made-which I am sure I could persuade her to lend you for the wedding. She was always very fond of Bill and it will go lovely with your hair."

"Thank you. I am sure that would look lovely." Fleur said stiffly.

I'm not exactly how it happened but both of them were hugging each other and crying. I wonder if the world had gone mad. I looked at Draco and he had the same expression painted on his face as I did.

"You see?" said a strained voice. "She doesn't care that he has been bitten! She still in love with him! She doesn't care! And neither do I!" Tonks was glaring at Lupin.

"It's different." He answered, not looking anyone in the eye.

"I don't see how!"

"He will not be a real werewolf while I am!" His voice was getting louder.

She seized the front of Lupin's robes and shook them. "I still don't care! I never have and I never will!"

"This is ridiculous! Tonks deserves someone young and whole."

"But she wants you. And after all, young and whole men do not remain so." Mum said over Fleur's shoulder. Bill smiled up at her and Fleur. I hate to say it but Fleur's growing on me.

"This is not the time to discuss it…Dumbledore is dead…"

"Dumbledore would have been happier than anyone to know that there was a bit more love in the world." McGonagall said. She looked at me and Draco and winked. That's why I like McGonagall.

The doors opened and Hagrid came in; he looked as though he had been crying because his face, the little that you could see, had dried tear tracks on it.

"I've…I've done it. M-moved him. Professor Sprout's got the kids back in bed. Professor Flitwick's layin' down, but he says he'll be all righ' in a jiffy, an' Professor Slughorn says the Ministry's bin informed." I felt bad for Slughorn. He is Head of Slytherin now. He has to deal with Draco.

McGonagall told Hagrid that she would like him to gather up the Head of the Houses and meet her in her new office. She gestured for Harry to come with her.

When they left, everyone seemed to take a sigh of relief. Then we heard it. Fawkes was singing in a way no one has ever heard before; a stricken lament of terrible beauty. We sat there listening to the lament for a while; how long, I don't know.

Finally, Mum broke the silence by saying, "Ginny, can I see my grandchildren now?"

I smiled and nodded. Mum, Hermione, Fleur, Ron, Dad, Fred, George, Tonks, and Lupin all made their way over to my bed and the twins. Draco picked up Daisy and I picked up Lilly. I gave Lilly to Mum and Draco gave Daisy to Dad.

After a few minutes just looking at them, Ron said, "You didn't do a bad job Malfoy." Ron and Draco are still on last name basis; they're not that good of friends. "Thanks Weasley." Draco said sarcastically.

"Red hair and grey eyes. Nice combo Draco." Harry said. It's just odd. Harry and Draco are on first name basis but Ron and Draco aren't? Just odd. Dad passed Daisy to Ron.

"Thanks Harry."

"What are their names?" Mum asked, handing Lilly to Fleur. "Lillian Ray is the one Fleur is holding. Daisy Madeline is the one Ron is holding."

"Pretty names." Fleur commented.

Draco smiled. "Thank you."

We fell into a comfortable silence while everyone passed around the twins. Fawkes was still singing his lament of sadness. Daisy and Lillian were smiling at everyone and Fred and George were making them giggle so cutely.

"Did you all forget about me?" Bill asked from his bed.

"Sorry hon." Fleur said laughing.

I grabbed Lilly from George and walked over to Bill. "Here you go." I placed her in his arms and said, "That's Lillian. Lillian Ray. Draco named her." Bill smiled at her and Lilly smiled back.

"She smiled!" He yelled. Surprisingly, Lilly wasn't startled.

I giggled. "She and her sister are very smiley."

"How will you two tell them apart anyway?" Ron asked.

"Easy." Draco said.

"Daisy has gray eyes…"

"With blue flecks…"

"And Lilly has gray eyes…"

"With brown flecks."

Everyone stared at us until Fred said, "Now that's…"

"Just really…" George continued.

"Creepy." They said in unison.

"Um…you just did it." I pointed to them accusingly.

"That's because we're twins. We can do so." George said.

Bill looked at me, looked at Fred and George, looked at my twins, then said, "Gin I hope they don't turn out like these two." Everyone laughed and Fred and George looked indignant.

* * *

Dumbledore's funeral…was very sad. Especially since my two children were born on the day he died. Many people asked when they were born and by the fifth person I just couldn't say it anymore.

I asked Mum if we could leave the day after his funeral….and she said yes. I think she really wanted to leave too.

Mrs. Malfoy, or Narcissa, as she prefers, and Draco are gonna stay with us for the summer but we still don't even know if we are gonna go back to Hogwarts.

Bill and Fleur don't mind if they come to their wedding and apparently, I am gonna be (along with her sister Gabrielle) the Maids of Honor. **(AN: See what I did there? Hehe I'm weird)** Charlie was Bill Best Man and….you ready for this….the twins are gonna be the Flower Girl and the Ring Bearer. Yay! Note the sarcasm!

Lilly and Daisy are getting bigger each and every day and are always hungry. They are definitely from Weasley blood.

I had a talk with my Mum and Dad and asked if Draco could be in the Order of the Phoenix…and they said that they would talk with Moody.

Right now, Draco and I are sitting in the Hogwarts Express with the twins (both of them), Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Mum came and knocked on the door. "Gin? Can I talk to you for a second?" I nodded and stepped out. She closed the door.

"What?"

"Moody said that Draco could be in the order-"

"Yay!"

"But…he is still a Death Eater…so he could be a spy for us."

"Isn't that…isn't that really dangerous?" I asked in fear.

"It could be. But we will try to avoid the worst parts." I sighed in relief.

"So…do we get to explain everything to him?" She nodded. "Thanks Mum. Really." We hugged and then I went back into the compartment.

"Draco…have you heard of the Order of the Phoenix?" Draco nodded. Everyone else was trying to get me to stop talking but I mouthed 'it's okay.'

"Well…what do you say about being in it?" Draco thought for a moment. "Okay…but would I be like a spy for you guys or something?" I nodded. "It'll be dangerous but I think you like dangerous."

"I do like dangerous stuff, so…I think I will be in the Order of the Phoenix." Then he said, "Tell me everything about the order." So we did.

* * *

**A/N: SO! There you go! Chapter 15! All done and complete. It has to be the longest chapter; over 2000 words!**

**The sequel should be out soon…maybe not until August. School starts on August 11th this year so yeah. I'm not very happy about that little fact but school ends on May 27th so yay!**

**I'm looking forward to the sequel and I really hope that you guys will like it. I hope that I will talk to you all soon.**

**I will have another one or two stories coming out soon not realated to this one.**

**Does anyone have a name for the sequel? Sorry for the long authors note so uh…yeah.**

**Review please!**

**KALENA :D**


	16. SEQUEL IS UP!

**OKAY! The sequel to Oops-A-Daisy is now up! It's called 'Forever in My Heart' and the first chapter is kinda short but oh well! They will get longer! Read it please and REVIEW!**


	17. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**All of you listen! (well read, but who cares!)**

**I KNOW THAT A LOT OF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS STORY AND THINK THAT I DON'T GET THE CONCEPT OF TEEN PREGNANCY!**

**I GOT IT! SO JUST KNOCK IT OFF! I MADE THIS STORY A LONG TIME AGO AND AT THE TIME I MADE IT, I WAS JUST STARTING FANFICTION! **

**I didn't know a lot about teen pregnancy when I wrote the story, BUT now I do!**

_**You wanna know how many reviews I keep getting saying the same thing over and over again? A lot! And you know what they keep saying? 'I hate this story!' or 'I don't think you understand the consept of teen pregnancy!' **_

_**JUST GO AWAY! Someone ever posted a YouTube video about it! I GOT YOUR MESSAGE!**_

**Now, to the people to like/love this story, THANK YOU! I'll try to update the sequel soon! I was jujst going throught all my reviews and there was soo muany awesome reviews (and then the horrible ones mentioned above!) **

**(P.S. The sequel is more realistic by the way! But it only has like 2 or 3 chapters...:))**


End file.
